Hetalia: 2012
by SmashSLASH-ky
Summary: It's 2012, the year the world is said to end. A few days before the "dreaded" date of December 21st, everyone finds out about the flood, and it all goes down hill from there. But is it really the end of the world? Or the end of their old lives?
1. Chapter 1

AMERICA

December 18th, 2012

12:46 PM

"So," Alfred F. Jones, or America, said with a fry hanging out of his mouth, a snow shovel in his right hand and a cheeseburger in his left. "everybody's meeting up in the USA, right?"

His brother, Matthew Williams, or Canada, stopped shoveling and looked at America, hoping he was talking to _him_, not one of their parents, Arthur Kirkland or Francis Bonnefoy (also known as England and France), that were also there helping America shovel the snow out of his driveway.

America's shoulders slumped. "Hey Matt, I'm talkin' to you! Our pre-Christmas party! Today! It's in my country, right dude?"

"O-oh…yeah…I guess, eh?" Canada answered, now focusing on the little bit of snow left in his brother's driveway.

"It's at one o'clock, so we'd better get ready to leave…" England said, sounding completely unenthusiastic.

"Awritghty then people!" America shoved the rest of the cheeseburger in his mouth, dropped the shovel, and pulled his car keys out of his back pocket.

6 MINUTES LATER…

"Okay, so you say _every one_ is going to be there, is that right Al?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, and not the 'every one' that was there last year, which was just me, England, you, Canada, Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Germany, Poland, Italy, Romano, Turkey, Greece, Denmark, and Norway, I hope…" France said.

"No. I spent almost two hours last night calling every one- and when I say every one I mean EVERY ONE- and making sure they were gonna be there no matter what." America answered, almost crashing into the person driving in front of him because he wasn't paying attention to the road.

"Bloody git…" England mumbled.

AT THE PARTY…

"Well it sure does look like a lot more people came this year, don't it?" America said, looking around. "Dude. Matt. Mistletoe!~"

"D-do we really have to k-" Canada was interrupted by America practically slamming his face into Canada's.

"Oh well that's joyous." England said sarcastically.

"¡Hola mi amigos!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain, exclaimed, morphing into the peripheral.

"I'm not your friend." England said.

"Okay then…" Spain turned to France. "¡Hola mi amigo! ¡Feliz Navidad! Well, it's a few days early but…y'know…"

"What it be Francis?" Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia, said, probably trying to sound like a gangster or something.

"It be great!" France said, either playing along or just simply answering his question.

"OHMAIGAWD!" America stopped making out with his brother. "Holy hell the world is supposed to like end or something on the 21st! Urrrgh…that sucks the joy outta X-mas, dude."

"Seriously?" Elizaveta Héderváry, or Hungary, questioned, walking up behind America, scaring him a little. "You can't honestly believe that crap."

"Well it's gotta be true! I have proof." America said, sounding so sure of himself.

England rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

"No really! Iggy, you know your cousin, Australia?"

"What about him?"

"Well, over in his country yesterday, it was raining like crazy- I'm talking twenty four hours straight and HARD."

"That's what she said." Prussia chimed in.

"And…?" France asked.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like Australia." England questioned.

"Oh, I just want to know if he's dead yet." France then received a slap across the face.

"Anyway, there's this HUGE flood there, and I think in New Zealand, too. So, sorry to disappoint you France, but Australia isn't dead…yet." America then got slapped by England. "Dude! What was that for?"

"He's not going to die! Shut up!"

"Yeah you say that now, and next thing you know…he's dead."

"Francis."

"Yes, England?"

"Shut up."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER ONE -END-]_


	2. Chapter 2

AUSTRALIA

December 18th, 2012

3:16 PM

"A-Australia calm down, please…everything's going to be okay…okay?" Vietnam said reassuringly to the crying (and panicking) Australian standing in front of her.

"No, not okay," Australia looked down. "I h-hate sounding pessimistic, but we're standing thigh-high in water right now- everything's NOT gonna be okay. A-and on top of all this, I can't find my koala!"

Vietnam pulls the koala off his back. "It was on your back."

"Of course it was!"

"Whoa Australia," New Zealand said, walking up out of virtually nowhere. "there's floods in New Zealand, too, but maaaaaan this is bad…"

"Ah! New Zealand!" Australia attempted to run over to his brother and give him a hug, but slipped and fell.

"Oh my god, Australia!" Vietnam exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

"That's fine, just stand up!"

"Oh, yeah…" Australia then stood up. "Well this is just great! Now on top of this stupid flood, I'm soaking wet, I really have to pee, and I can't find my koala again!"

Vietnam pointed at the koala drowning in the flood water.

"KOALA!" Australia then picked it up, receiving a bite on the hand. "And now my hand is bleeding!" He then starts bawling.

"This must be a really bad day for you, Aussie…" New Zealand said, obviously not thinking about the floods in his own country. He walked over to his brother, and hugged him, now crying too.

Vietnam hugged him as well.

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER TWO -END-]_


	3. Chapter 3

AMERICA

December 19th, 2012

7:52 PM

America plopped down in a seat at a McDonalds, carrying a tray containing his late dinner, consisting three cheeseburgers and a large fry with a coke. Peering out the window beside him, he saw a beautiful, shiny, band-new yellow Mustang with black stripes, resembling Bumblebee from the Transformers movie he had seen a year or so ago, only that was a Camareo.

He watched as the Mustang sped down the road, hearing police sirens in the background. "Nice car. Show-off." He mumbled to himself, unwrapping cheeseburger number one.

"Tastes a bit off." He said to no one, shrugging, then shoving the rest of it in his mouth and unwrapping the next one.

After finishing the second cheeseburger, he heard a loud thud. To lazy to turn his head to see what it was, he started eating some fries instead. "Mm," he said. "Freedom Fries."

"Oh my…Someone! Someone quick! Please! Call an ambulance! Something's wrong with my husband!" Some lady screamed.

America then turned around to see what was going on. Looking around where the panicking lady without a phone was standing, he saw a man, probably her husband, lying on the floor, pale as hell, blood starting to ooze from his mouth.

"Holy hell!" America took a sip from his coke, then jumped out of the seat, pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, dialing 911, then handing the phone to the lady.

"Th-thank you…Mr. America, sir!" The lady then turned her attention to the person on the other line. "Hello! Please help, my husband…I'm not sure, but he ate this cheeseburger and…McDonalds, ma'am. Yes…thank you!" The lady gave America his cell phone back. "Again, thank you."

"Glad to help, dude." He replied, thinking he should've said 'dudette' instead, being that this lady was…well, a lady.

Just then, the man on the floor's hand twitched, scaring the lady a little.

"H-honey! Are you okay?" She said loudly just as his hand jolted up, grabbing her ankle, scaring her more. "Here, l-let me help you up…"

Taking her hand aggressively, the man pulled her down and started attacking her neck. And no, not the kissing kind of attacking.

America jumped backwards, standing in awe watching this. As every one ran screaming in terror out of the McDonalds and the ambulance got there, the thought struck him.

"Z…zombie…!" Almost stumbling over his own feet, America ran out into the parking lot as fast as he possibly could. "Good thing I watch all those zombie movies, right? Heh…heh…" He said to himself.

After emptying out all his pockets, he realized he left his keys in the McDonalds.

"CRAP."

He peeked into the big windows, looking for his keys.

"Of course," He mumbled. "they had to fall out of my pocket." He caught sight of them on the floor, right next to where he saw the zombie guy devouring the ambulance men. He looked at some of the people just getting out of there, a man and two small children.

"Yo, are you three alright?" America said as they exited the fast food joint.

"My daughter…" The man said, waving a hand to a small, crying girl, holding her…bloody…hand in pain.

"Aw, man…don't tell me…"

"I think she's been bit…"

"That's terrible, dude…say, do you have a car I could borrow?" America said, changing the subject.

"Um…" The man looked closely at America, who stood up, walked closer, and stuck out a hand.

"Alfred F. Jones." America said.

"Ah, Mr. America! Yes, I do…I do have a car, but I need it to get my daughter to the hospital…"

America thought ditching the girl would be a better idea, being that she's been bit, but then again…she's his daughter, for one, and also she's like…what? Four years old? And too cute to leave.

"I could come with you!" America proclaimed, subtly and unnoticeably making sure he had his gun on him.

"Alright, that'll work, Mr. America." The man said, nodding.

Riding to the hospital, America, the man, and his two children never stopped hearing ambulance and police sirens. Every two and a half minutes or so they'd hear some screams, every five minutes panicking (or speeding) people crashing into pedestrians or other cars.

"It's amazing how fast this is spreading, dude," America stated. "One bad cheeseburger from McDonalds and…" America paused for awhile. "Voila. Zombies almost everywhere ya look."

The man quickly glanced over at America. He could tell just by the look on America's face that he wanted to say something along the lines of 'and your daughter's gonna be one of them', and the man almost cried.

"I knew we should've gone to Burger King…" The man said, almost in tears.

America almost laughed, finding that statement funny, but then realized he was serious. "It's okay, buddy. She'll be okay…" They both knew that wasn't true.

America jumped a little when he heard a loud scream, this one sounding much more close than the others he'd been hearing during this drive. A little afraid to look, he turned his head around to the two children in the back seat, the smaller one that had been bitten now biting the upper arm of the older girl sitting next to her. Without hesitation, America quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the little one.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled at America, pulling the car into a quick stop.

"She's a zombie, dude! I gotta shoot her. And the older one."

"N-no! She's just playing around, I'm telling you!" The man turned around and looked at his youngest daughter. "Hey! Holly! You do NOT bite your sister! Now sit down!"

"Dude what is wrong with you? You can't discipline a zombie!"

"Stop calling her that!"

After growling a little and spitting up some blood, the little zombie girl, apparently named Holly, jolted forward, attempting to bite (or eat?) her father, the man immediately yelling at his daughter to knock it off, and bitten in the process.

"Oh god…" America mumbled, shooting all three of them in the head. "Double tap. It's a rule in the movie Zombieland." He reminded himself out loud, then shot them all again in the head, then shoved them all out of the car and drove away. "Eww," He wiped his hands off on his pants.

America realized there was barely enough gas left. "Fair enough…" He mumbled, considering that he had drove from Salt Lake City, Utah to…somewhere in Nevada.

Before getting out of the car at the first gas station he saw, he looked around, hoping the zombie fiasco hadn't spread to Nevada yet. Pleased to only see normal people filling their cars with gas, he got out and did what he came here for. All of a sudden…his cell phone rang.

A bit startled, he answered it.

"Yo. You got Jones, who's this?" He said casually, as if he always answered the phone like that.

"Hey Al. I-it's Canada…I tried calling you awhile ago, but it said the line was busy. And then I tried calling again awhile later, but you didn't answer," His brother said through the phone. "is everything okay?"

"O-oh…yeah, dude, totally." America lied. "Everything okay with you? What's up?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to call. Hey, where are you right now?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just saw this thing on the news…the news guy said something terrible is going on in the USA and it was important to inform every one."

"Wh…what is it?"

"Something about…zombies…." Canada said like it wasn't actually happening. "You know, in Utah. Is it a hoax?"

"Um…" America didn't want to tell him it was actually going on, for some reason. "I'm not gonna lie, Matt," He started, although he was going to lie anyway. "I'm in Nevada right now. And I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay. I was just wondering…I really just wanted to call and say hi, so…hi."

"'Sup."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER THREE -END-]_


	4. Chapter 4

ENGLAND

December 20th, 2012

12:00 PM

"Bonjour, England…how are you feeling?" France said, walking into England's room, noticing he's finally awake.

"Oh god…" England looked at the clock. "Noon already? Have I really been sleeping that long?"

France nodded. "You look terrible…"

"Well thank you." England said sarcastically. "Multiple diseases are infecting my people and almost half of them have died already, and let's not forget I have a disease, too. Yes, all I care about is how I look."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," England looked weakly at France. "How…how are my brothers? And my sister…?"

"I'm not sure, England. Hah, hopefully Scotland's dead…"

"France, shut up. We may hate each other, but he's still my brother. Don't say that."

"Y-you want me to call him…?" Canada chimed in, hoping not to be ignored. To his surprise, he wasn't.

"That's a great idea Mathieu. Call Ireland, though." England answered.

"O-okay…" Canada then proceeded to call Ireland. After about two minutes of talking, he hung up. "Um…he said he's coming over. W-with Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland, too…"

"But, aren't they all sick as well?" England asked quizzically.

"Well…yeah, I guess so, eh? But he said he'd be over in a few minutes…"

"Wait a second…" England mumbled, realizing the missing presence of a certain rather annoying North American. "Where's Alfred?"

"I don't know…I ha-" Canada started to answer, but was interrupted.

"Who cares?" France stated coldly.

"Francis!"

"Apparently you…" France mumbled.

"Anyway, Canada…?"

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday…"

"Could you try calling him?" England said after a coughing fit.

"Y-yeah…okay." Canada then did so. "Hey Al…where am I? I'm in the United Kingdom with Papa…visiting mom…where are you?…Al, what was that?…You know what I'm talking about! That loud 'bang'…Why? What did he do?…Um…what? That makes no sense…You were lying weren't you?…About yesterday. The…you know, the zombie thing?" Canada peered over at England after saying that, and saw the confused expression on his mother's face. "Al, that's not something you should lie about! Where are you right now? I'll come pick you up…No, I have a helicopter! Are you really that stupid, eh?…Sorry, bye." Canada then hung up the phone.

"Zombie thing?" England said, confused.

"Long story…I'll be back in a few minutes…" Canada said as he left.

About three minutes after he left, England's brothers and sister arrived.

"Hey there, Iggy…" Ireland said weakly as he walked in.

"Ello."

Scotland just walked in, kind of glared at England, then collapsed on the floor. "Ahhhhhhh my god…" He mumbled.

"Yeah…he's kinda not feeling so hot…we had to drag him here." Northern Ireland stated, obviously feeling a lot better than the rest of them, although, not counting France, the healthiest person in that house was probably Wales.

"Join the club, Scotland." England said.

Scotland coughed a few times. "Don't…don't wanna…stupid limey…"

"Now isn't the time for insults, Scottie," Ireland said. "Now get up."

"Can't…"

"Yes you can."

England shook his head. "Let him be. If he wants to be a lazy little wanker, then let him."

"What did I say about now not being the time for insults?"

"Not being lazy…I seriously can't get up, smart one."

"ANYWAY, how are you, England?" Wales asked, probably subliminally mocking him, being that he's feeling great and England's, well…not.

"Fine." England lied.

After minutes of dead silence, a thought came across England's mind.

"The floods. How are Australia and New Zealand?" He asked. He looked around at every one, waiting for a response, but all he got was blank and sad stares. "Well?"

Northern Ireland gulped. "Y-you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The floods got so bad…" France started.

"A…and…?"

"I'm sorry, England…"

"No…"

"They're dead."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER FOUR -END-]_


	5. Chapter 5

ENGLAND

December 20th, 2012

1:40 PM

After hearing that, the silence had crept back up. They all just sat there completely silent for an hour.

The silence was suddenly broken by Canada and America finally getting back.

"What in the world took so long? I thought you said a few minutes, Canada!" France said.

"Sorry…Al couldn't get out of the car."

"Stop eating so much, Alfred." England said sarcastically, knowing that his eating habits actually had nothing to do with it.

"No! The zombies!" America took notice to the blank expression on England's face. "I guess something was up with this one cheeseburger at McDonalds yesterday and…zombies."

"Interesting."

"Al, are you sure you're okay? You look a little…really pale…And your eyes look a little cloudy…"

"Matt, quit your worrying I'm fine…probably just dehydrated or something. Yeah, I need some water…The person you should really be worrying about right now is mom, dude."

"No, no one has to worry about me."

"Uh…yeah. You're sick."

"So?"

America shrugged. "Just saying. Yo, got any bottled water?"

"It should be somewhere in the kitchen…"

"Alright, cool." America said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I…I took his gun…" Canada stated. "J-just in case."

"Yes, we can shoot him with his own gun."

"Francis, I swear to god…"

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"Hey, guys," Wales started, changing the subject. "did you hear about what's going on in other countries right now?"

"No. What?" France asked.

"Well, for one, it's snowing in Egypt." Wales paused. "And Turkey."

"Oh my…that's odd." England mumbled.

"And it's gotten so hot in Russia all the snow melted, and it's now flooding there, also in parts of Mongolia and China."

"Not more flooding…" France rolled his eyes.

"And let's not forget the flood in Greece, too…"

"Um…how are they all doing?" Northern Ireland asked.

"Actually, Mongolia's just fine, I'm not sure about Russia and China, though. Egypt is sick, Turkey has a pretty bad cold, and Greece…well, to be quite honest, I don't think he'll make it…just like…"

"…Australia and New Zealand…" Scotland mumbled, finishing his brother's sentence.

"I didn't even get a chance to say good bye…" England said, almost in tears.

"Neither did we," Ireland said. "I don't think any one did."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Australia, his girlfriend died from flooding in her country, too." Wales stated.

"Vietnam? What's with all this flooding?"

"I don't know, Iggy…This isn't flooding, but there's really bad tsunamis in Japan. Forty feet high. I don't really talk to him much, so I don't know if he's okay."

"Speaking of all this, I think there's something wrong with Latvia…he's acting str-" France said, interrupted.

"Told ya'll the world's gonna end…" America said, casually striding back into the living room, wiping blood off his face, holding a bottle of water and fresh blood stains on his shirt.

"Al, are you sure you're okay?" Canada asked.

"I'm fff…" America almost fainted or something. "I'm fine. What was it…oh yeah, dehydration. That's all."

"So you're going to be okay?"

"That's what I'm sayin', Matt."

"Great, then make yourself useful and get me something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since seven this morning…" France said.

"But I literally JUST sat down, dude. Get YOURSELF something to eat." America argued. "And I'M the lazy one…"

"You're being lazy by not getting up, rather not wanting to get up, so, yes, you ARE the lazy one."

"Uuuuuuuuuughhh…" America then got back up and walked back into the kitchen, not even bothering to ask France what he wanted to eat. Pff, He gets what he gives him.

With absolutely nothing to talk about now, it got quiet yet again. Except for the occasional noises every one heard from America in the kitchen, but other than that, silence. Suddenly, England burst out coughing really hard, and it sounded like it hurt.

"England, mon cher, are you alri-" France started, but stopped when England started spiting up blood. When England was done, France finished his sentence. "…ght?"

"Hah," England gave a weak laugh. "I'm accumulating blood stains on my pants…"

"Funny, I'm getting 'em all over my shirt sleeve…" Scotland stated.

"Isn't that wonderful?" England said sarcastically.

"Yeah…it smells like blood and laundry detergent."

"My pants and your shirt sleeve almost match Ireland's hair…"

"…Oh I get it, because it's red, and his hair's red…"

"Wow, you guys are so funny." Ireland said unenthusiastically.

Immediately after he said that, every one abruptly heard some clanging (like stuff falling over) and then a loud thud from the kitchen.

"Al…!" Canada said, running to the kitchen.

"No! Mathieu!" France said, running after him with America's gun (just in case) that Canada had left where he was sitting.

"Al…are you o…kay…?" Canada said as he came to a quick stop, seeing his brother on the floor on his hands and knees, blood oozing from his mouth, staring straight at Canada with hazy, completely white eyes. And let's not forget the fact that he looked like he wanted to eat him.

"Ma…Mathieu…get back." France said, but Canada stayed right where he was. "Mathieu get out of here! Now!"

Canada started to back out, slowly but surely, though he was a little too late. America jolted up to his feet and charged at Canada, who fell over, just as England stumbled in, almost falling over a couple of times, startled to see what was going on; America is a zombie.

"What the bloody…Francis! Give me that gun!"

"Why? I can d-"

"No you can't! You blasted pansy…" England said, snatching the gun out of his hands, aiming it at America's head.

"Are you sure YOU can do-" England shot the gun three times. "…it."

Canada scrambled back to his feet, now crying for three obvious reasons; one, that was kind of scary, two, England just shot him _three times _in the head, and three, America is dead. That last one made him cry more, and another not-so-obvious reason made him cry even harder.

"H…he…" Canada started to say, but thought the rest.

'he bit me…' He thought, gripping his wrist, hiding the bleeding bite mark from his parents, uncles, and aunt.

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER FIVE -END-]_


	6. Chapter 6

RUSSIA

December 20th, 2012

4:38 PM

He was just sitting there, trying not to cry, hands in fists in his lap.

Ivan Braginski, otherwise known as Russia, kept looking over at him.

Worried? Well, Toris Lorinaitis, or Lithuania, was.

Eduard von Bok, or Estonia, just sat there with his eyes glued to his laptop as if he was afraid to look up.

The only noise heard throughout the room they were all sitting in in Russia's house was the sounds of Estonia typing who-knows-what.

"I…" Every one looked up, even Estonia. "…I'm scared…"

"Raivis…I-it's okay. You're going to be okay." Lithuania reassured Latvia, whose human name is, of course, Raivis Galante.

Estonia slammed a finger down on a key on the keyboard of his computer, grabbing Lithuania's attention. "We all know that's a lie, Lithuania."

"Wha…no. No it-"

"Haven't you heard? There's not a single sane person left in Latvia. Think about it," Estonia stated, now hearing the Latvian bawling. Estonia leaned in closer to Lithuania. "I don't know if you know how this all works. It's happening to ALL of his people. He's going to go cra-"

"But…Estonia, the sane people were taken to a refugee camp in a different country…"

"Are they in Latvia, though?"

"Well…no…"

"Then there's no sane people left in his country. Lithuania, Latvia's going to

go crazy, too. Face it."

"Like Belarus crazy?" Russia randomly jumped into the conversation.

"No," Estonia said, focusing on his laptop again. "worse."

Lithuania and Russia looked at each other, then Estonia, then the small, crying Latvian.

"Hah, I doubt it." Russia said, mainly to himself, but every one heard him.

"Yeah…I just can't see Latvia like that…" Lithuania agreed.

"Fine, don't believe me. But you'll be sorry."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER SIX -END-]_


	7. Chapter 7

GERMANY

December 20th, 2012

4:40 PM

Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, walked into the house he and his brother, Ludwig, or Germany, shared.

"Guess he's not home…" Prussia sighed, tossing his jacket onto the closest piece of furniture. "Wonder where West is…" He mumbled, walking up the stairs.

When he arrived in his room, he flipped the light switch, not bothering to save some electricity and open up the blinds blocking the sunlight from getting in. When the lights turned on, they immediately started blinking. 'Hm,' Prussia thought, 'the light bulb needs to be changed…'

Now ignoring the blinking light, he realized a bunch of stuff that had been hanging on the wall farthest from the door all stacked in a small, neat pile on the floor. Turning his attention to the probably blank wall, his red eyes seemed to grow two times wider then they're supposed to be.

"No…" He whispered to himself. "No!" He repeated, now yelling, looking at the big Nazi symbol draw in what he hoped to God wasn't blood on the blank wall. As he was backing out of the room, his back collided with someone. Terrified, he spun around only to meet his brother's face, which had a scary-looking smirk on and a look of blood-thirst in his light blue eyes. "G-Germany!" Prussia exclaimed, sounding startled and frightened- no, _horrified_- and taking a quick step back. "Please, tell me this,"- he pointed at the wall bearing the Nazi symbol- "is just a bad joke…"

After that was said, Germany stepped closer, now standing even closer than he had been before Prussia had taken a step backwards, grabbing his shoulders so tightly the white-haired Prussian yelped a little. Germany leaned in a little closer, realizing his brother was trying to avoid any eye contact, which made him laugh a little. "So," Germany said, "I guess you haven't met my new boss?"

Prussia's eyes then shot up to meet his brother's, a puzzled look on his face.

"Dictator. A lot like Hitler. Remember him?"

Prussia struggled to get out of Germany's grip on him, but had no such luck. He was especially struggling because of the way Germany was now glaring at him, reminding him of his lack of blue eyes and blonde hair. "B-But…but…"

"I know what you're thinking." Germany stated, his hands (and tight grip) sliding down to Prussia's arms. "Of course it's not affecting you," He started, practically reading Prussia's mind, which was wondering why he's not being affected, considering the fact that he's the Berlin side of Germany. "you're not a country or a nation. Scratch that, you're not technically even a part of Germany." He said coldly.

"Bu-" Prussia started to disagree, but was interrupted by sudden pain shooting up his left arm and shoulder, realizing Germany bending it a way an arm isn't supposed to bend. "Aaaah!" He screamed in pain, which just made Germany twist and bend it harder.

"…So what's the point in keeping _you _around?" Germany whispered in his ear.

"No! Please, don't-" Prussia stopped himself when he heard something hit the ground. "um…what's with that bloody spoon and why was it in your pocket?" He asked, seeming to momentarily forget about his now probably broken arm and all the pain he was feeling from it.

Right when he let go of Prussia to pick it up, he made a mad dash out of there, slamming his left arm into the door frame.

"AHGAWD!" He screamed in pain, practically in tears because of it. "I'm to awesome to have a broken arm!" He yelled, still running for his life.

When he was near the stairs, he was tackled by his Nazi brother, who grabbed a fist full of his white hair, and pulled his head directly in front of his, obviously angry with his brother's attempt at running away, holding the spoon up to Prussia's face as if it were a better weapon than a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, sounding like he was about to rip his head off.

"N-no…nowhere…n-now…"

Germany slammed his head against the wall, then pulled it back to right in front of his.

Prussia started crying harder, now literally praying to God he doesn't die today.

Getting annoyed with his brother saying dumb prayers that won't save him, Germany slammed his head into the wall again, only harder. "You idiot, _praying. Won't. Do. Anything._" He said, in somewhat of an attempt to keep his anger inside.

"C-can I s-say a…amen f-first?"

When his head was slammed into the wall again, Prussia just exploded into hysterical tears.

"Quit your crying!" Germany yelled at him, only making Prussia cry even _harder_, and he got even more annoyed and angry, and held the spoon up to Prussia's right eye.

"W-West…what a-are you d-"

"Don't call me 'West'." Germany said angrily, glaring into his brother's red eyes.

Prussia continued crying.

'Does this idiot know when to stop?' Germany thought.

"Do you really want to know 'what's with' this spoon?" Germany asked, remarking Prussia's previously asked question.

"W-would I w-want to kn-know?"

Germany grinned and shook his head, digging the spoon in the skin directly under Prussia's right eye, immediately hearing his brother's pleading, asking him to stop. But he kept digging it in, then lifting up, and repeating, listening to Prussia's screams, which was now making him smirk and laugh at his helplessness. Then, he started jabbing it. So much that it started bleeding so much, and then…out it went. He'd gauged his brother's eye out with a spoon.

"I really do hate those eyes of yours," Germany stated. "Red is a terrible color. How about the left one now…?"

Just as Germany finished his sentence, the front door, one yard away from the bottom of the steps Germany and Prussia were on the floor at the top of, was knocked down.

"Stop right there, Germany!" Switzerland, or Vash Zwingli, yelled, immediately seeing Germany on top of Prussia at the top of the stairs. "Italy!" He yelled behind him, addressing Feliciano Vargas, or, of course, Italy.

"Ve…?"

"Hand me my other rifle, will you?"

Prussia, having to turn his entire head instead of peering out the corner of his eye (_which isn't there…_) to see them, was astonished by how banged up the two looked; which it seemed as though they really had to fight their way there.

'Wow,' He thought, 'I've never seen Italy so…_bloody_…'

Germany, realizing he was missing his own gun, slowly stood up, getting off his brother. Looking at the guns pointed at him from down the stairs, two from Switzerland, and even one from Italy, he even back up a little bit.

He laughed, seeing the bandage around Italy's head. "How's that shot wound?" He asked, not actually caring.

"Oh, you want one to, Germany? Then we'll match!" Italy remarked, cocking the gun.

"That's real funny."

"He's not kidding." Switzerland said with a super-serious expression.

"Like _he _could pull the trigger on me."

"Wanna bet?" Italy retaliated, finger on the trigger, obviously ready to pull it any second now.

"Just watch out for Prussia." Switzerland said, doubting Italy's aim.

Germany then dashed down the hall, back to Prussia's room, to retrieve his gun that had been left in there.

"Ah! Italy, you think you can take him?"

"Give me ten minutes. Ve…ve…ve…" Italy said, running up the stairs after Germany.

"Ooow…" Prussia mumbled as Switzerland quickly climbed up the stairs after they both heard a few gun shots, then Italy saying 'Ha ha, got you!'.

"I'll get you outta here…oh god, you're bleeding a lot…what's wrong with your arm?" Switzerland asked, crouching down.

"I…I th-think it's…" Prussia paused, trying to calm down and ignore all the pain it his arm, the back of his head, and his eye. Well, where his eye was _supposed _to be. "I think i-it's broken…"

Switzerland sighed, looking at Prussia with sympathetic eyes. When he stood up, he stuck out a hand to Prussia.

"Uh…th-thanks…f-for com-" Prussia was interrupted by Switzerland slinging him over his shoulder, proving he's stronger than he looks.

"Don't mention it." Switzerland said, walking out the door, then walking super quickly to a car parked right up against the curb outside the house and putting Prussia down in the back seat.

When Switzerland got in, he locked the car and waited for Italy to emerge from the house.

"Wh…what just…" Prussia started, shaking his head slightly. "Germany…he's a Nazi a-again?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But he drew the symbol on th-"

Switzerland turned in his seat to face Prussia. "It might _start out _like that, but trust me…" Switzerland's turn to shake his head. "…it won't _end _like that."

"What d-do you mean? And what's up with Italy? He's acting different…"

"Romano declared war on Spain, God knows why, Italy told him to stop fighting because he knew the Spanish weren't fighting back, and of course, as a result, a lot of them are dying. Anyway, after Italy told him to stop, Romano refused and…I don't know exactly what happened, but all of a sudden Italy wanted to help me try and stop all this mess…And no, not just _this _mess, but I sent in troops to help the Spanish, he offered to send some in to, now Romano won't talk to him. And let's not forget about Austria…"

"What h-happened to Austria?"

Switzerland looked down, not wanting to talk about it, but talking anyway. "Hungary attacked him for what ever reason, she told me she'd give me some of the land if I helped her…so, I did. And Italy did to, a little"

"And he's…"

"Dead." Switzerland finished Prussia's sentence, leaning his head on the window, angry with himself for having anything to do with Austria's death.

As Switzerland sighed, Italy knocked on the passenger-side window, and he unlocked the door for him to get in.

"Well?" Switzerland asked, starting the car.

"I got him in the leg five times and the shoulder once or twice, ran out of ammo, and then ran for my life."

"Good job."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER SEVEN -END-]_


	8. Chapter 8

RUSSIA

December 20th, 2012

11:47 PM

Latvia had a feeling it would be a bad idea for him and the other Baltics, Lithuania and Estonia, to stay at Russia's house that night. But when Russia offered, they were to afraid of him to refuse.

But they should have anyway.

It was pitch-black outside, and even darker inside as it seemed, being that the moon light was blocked by the shades and curtains covering the windows of the big house. There was no sounds coming from any where in the house, not even the sounds of breathing or shifting positions while someone was sleeping.

All of a sudden, Latvia's eyes shot open, bloodshot. Slowly getting out of bed, the silence was replaced by faint creaking every now and then from the floorboards when the small, fifteen-year-old stepped on certain parts of the floor.

Opening his door, he stared straight down the hall to the kitchen. Walking slowly to his destination, his breathing patterns changed from normal, to breathing in, hold it a second, breathe out, breathe faster, faster, slower, faster, and so on. Reaching the kitchen, he picked up the biggest, sharpest knife he could find, and proceeded towards the room closest to the kitchen, which, unfortunately, was Lithuania's.

Being the light sleeper he is, he awoke right as Latvia entered.

"Raivis…? Is that you? What's wrong?" Lithuania asked, getting up and walking closer to the smaller boy when he didn't answer. "What? You can't slee-"

Latvia pushed him down on the floor and quickly dropped down and just started stabbing him (and not in one place, either).

Hearing Lithuania's screams next door, Estonia woke up and darted to his room, pulling Latvia's attention away from Lithuania by just simply yelling;

"!"

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER EIGHT -END-]_


	9. Chapter 9

NORWAY

December 21st, 2012

12:36 AM

Unable to sleep, Norway turned over to face Denmark, who was sleeping perfectly fine.

"Augh…not now…" Norway mumbled, hearing his stomach growling. Ever since two months ago, his people have been experiencing food issues. A lot of people are beginning to starve, many have died from starvation the past month, even with all the help from Denmark, Finland, and even Sweden and Iceland.

Norway crawled over Denmark to get out of the bed and walk into the kitchen to find something, _anything, _he could eat. With no such luck, he just collapsed on the floor. After a few minutes of silence, he heard a loud thud and then someone saying 'oowwww…'.

Rubbing the back of his head, Denmark came out into the kitchen and looked down at Norway lying on the floor. "You okay, Norge?"

"So hungry…nothing to eat…and I don't feel good, either."

The Dane kneeled down beside him, putting the back of his hand up to the pale Norwegian's forehead. "Probably just a cold or…something," He sighed and patted Norway's stomach before getting up. "I'll go get you something to eat. Stay here."

"I can't even get up."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Not even bothering to put on some actual clothes, Denmark left, walked around for awhile looking for something he could grab for Norway, figured he should've at least grabbed a coat or something before he left, and came to an immediate stop when he realized people- _Norway's _people- running around, screaming, bleeding, injured…and buildings on fire…

"Oh God…!" He looked around frantically, ran into a grocery store, grabbed the first edible thing he saw, and ran back to Norway's house.

He ran in the door, and dropped to the ground right when he got into the kitchen. He crawled up to Norway, who's coughing up a lung on the floor, and held out what he took from the store, expecting Norway to grab it immediately.

"Wh-what's going on?" Norway asked, hearing the faint screams of his people outside.

"I…I'm not sure. Someone's attack…ing…" Denmark stood up, remembering seeing a certain _someone's _face as he was running back to the house.

"What? Who?"

Denmark fumed as he grabbed his axe and headed towards the door.

"Wh-"

Denmark tightened his grip on his axe, opening the door. "Germany."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER NINE -END-]_


	10. Chapter 10

SPAIN

December 21st, 2012

12:57 AM

Every time the Spaniard heard a gun shot or a scream, he held his breath. It was happening so often, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo thought he might die from lack of oxygen.

"Antonio," said a voice that sounded familiar to the Spaniard. When his green eyes didn't look up, the voice repeated his name. He didn't say anything, so the voice called him by his country name. "Hey, Spain!"

"Netherlands. Now that we know each other's names, what?" he said, finally looking up. He had obviously been crying, and you could tell in his voice he still was.

"Two questions."

"…Que?"

"'Kay what?"

"No, what?"

"What?"

Spain face-palmed.

"What?"

"Tú tienes dos preguntas…?"

"Excuse me?"

Spain shook his head. "You have two questions…?"

"Oh, yeah. One, why aren't you fighting back? And two, are you okay?"

"I'm not because I don't want to. And…I'm fine. I guess."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"You do know you owe Switzerland and Italy a thank-you, right?"

"I didn't _ask _them to come. In fact, I didn't _want _them to come," Spain retaliated, looking down again. "They never even asked to send troops in."

"It's a good thing they did, though. You not fighting back is killing a lot of people. A lot of _your _people."

"But…Romano's like my hermano. I can't fight my hermano."

"What's an 'hermano'?"

"It means 'brother'." Spain looked back up at Netherlands. "It's like one o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep? Why are you here?"

"Not tired. I came because I was worried."

"About…?"

"You. What else?"

"But…why?"

Netherlands laughed a little at Spain's obliviousness. As he was walking closer to where Spain was sitting, he said, "You can't seriously be that stupid. Have you looked around? Do you hear the gun shots? The people screaming? Do you know you've lost around one hundred of your people alr-"

"I know!" Spain yelled, tears streaming down his face again. He watched as Netherlands crouched down on the ground in front of where he was sitting. "Why do you even care? I thought you didn't like me…"

"Where in the world did you get _that _idea?"

"Oh, I don't know…from the fact that you punch me every time you see me?"

"I didn't punch you this time," Netherlands said, placing a hand on Spain's leg, which replaced the sad expression on his face with a slightly confused-looking one. "and I didn't intend to, either. I actually had something else in mind."

Netherlands moved the hand that was on Spain's leg to the back of his head, pulling it down closer to his own.

"Wh-" Spain started to say, but the rest just came out like '-_mmh_?' because of the fact that Netherlands had pulled Spain's head _right _up to his, and was kissing him.

Spain was completely confused at first, but after a few seconds, he absently moved his arms around Netherlands's neck, and his arms sliding down to around Spain's waist, which seemed to throw off Spain's balance a little, and him falling off the edge of what he had been sitting on, ending in the two on the floor.

"'I thought you didn't like me'," Netherlands repeated what Spain had said a few moments ago, laughing afterwards. "That's funny."

Spain shook his head. "I don't understand…"

"You've got it all wrong, Antonio," he tightened his grip around Spain's waist. "Because I love you."

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER TEN -END-]_


	11. Chapter 11

HUNGARY'S DREAM

December 21st, 2012

1:05 AM

_[Hungary's point of view]_

The rain came down so hard, it felt like nails against my skin. I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight.

"_Austria, you're such a baby. Come out and take it like a man!"_

I kept calling out to him. But why? Why was I doing this? Why did Switzerland agree to help? Why was Italy here?

"_You can run all you want, Austria. But you can't hide! I'll get you!"_

The thunder was so loud, I could barely even hear myself yelling to him, wherever he was. The lightning was blinding. He could've been standing three feet in front of me and I wouldn't have seen him.

"_This isn't a game of hide-and-seek! Get out here!"_

"Hungary!"

I spun around. Darn, just Switzerland.

"What? Did you find him?"

"No. Italy did."

I still don't get why Italy's here. Instead of asking that question, I said, "Okay, take me to him. Now. I'm not wasting any more of my time, and this storm is getting on my last nerve."

"Follow me, then."

Without hesitation, I went with Switzerland. When we got to where he was leading me, I saw Italy holding a rifle (never thought I'd see that) and some of his men there. I'm guessing they tied up Austria, being that he was, well tied up.

"Thank you, Italy. I'll take it from here."

"Okay Miss Hungary!" He said trotting off, yelling for his men to come too.

"Are you staying, Switzerland?"

Switzerland didn't answer right away. "…Yeah, I guess."

"Are you sure you want to watch this?"

He looked at Austria, who looked up and glared back.

"Just…just do it."

I cocked the gun and aimed it at Austria's head. "You can go, I'll still give you the land I promised."

"Shoot him already!"

Austria's head dropped down. I put my finger on the trigger. I hesitated a little, and I guess Austria noticed.

"I don't know what I did, but if you're going to kill me, get it over with."

Switzerland looked away as I pulled down the trigger. There was that dreadful sound. I shot him.

I can't believe I did that. I felt so bad as I pulled that trigger down.

I walked away almost as quickly as Switzerland. But before poor little Roderich was completely out of sight, I looked back for one last look at him.

My heart skipped a beat. His hand twitched.

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER ELEVEN -END-]_


	12. Chapter 12

NORWAY

December 21st, 2012

1:10 AM

"Denmark! What are you…where are you going?" Norway yelled, attempting to get up.

"I'm gonna go decapitate Germany."

"Why? He's not attacking you."

"Yeah. He's attacking _you, _though."

"I…no. I can handle it…"

"No you can't! Just go back to bed or something."

"Bu-"

"We don't have time for this! No- _you _don't have time for this!" Denmark yelled, running out the door.

Denmark was running as fast as he could, gripping his axe so tight his knuckles turned white. He cut down practically every German he saw, mainly out of frustration with Germany.

'Germany…' he thought. 'I gotta find him! Where did I see him? Where was-' he stopped so quickly, he almost fell flat on his face.

"Hm." he laughed, his angry expression immediately turning into a murderous smile and a matching glare, a look not even Germany could compare to.

Germany stopped shouting out orders and turned his attention to Denmark, standing barely twenty feet away.

Denmark's glare deepened. "Just the man I wanted to see…"

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER TWELVE -END-]_


	13. Chapter 13

NORWAY

December 21st, 2012

1:36 AM

"Oh? Denmark? What in the world are you doing here? Fighting Norway's battles _again_?" Germany questioned, somehow ignoring Denmark's glare.

Denmark stepped closer. "Norway can't."

"Isn't that _always _the excuse?" When Denmark didn't answer, he continued: "And anyway, I've heard of the food issues…?"

Denmark raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to fight me, there's no way you will win. You're _weak._ All of you Nordics are."

"Not true. So, we've been worrying about helping Norway so much ever since it started, we forgot about ourselves, and we're suffering as well. That doesn't mean I'm completely weak. No, not if you're killing Norway's people, slowly- but surely- killing _him_."

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go on back to bed. It'll all be over tomorrow."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Denmark said through clenched teeth.

"Well, that may not be too long."

Denmark lunged at Germany. To late to dodge his axe, Germany got slashed right in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he pulled out a gun and put it up to Denmark's head.

"Oh, please," Denmark said. "it's not _that _easy." He swung his axe around, hitting Germany as hard as possible with the end of the axe, Germany falling backwards. "Ha, _weak_. Good joke."

Denmark put the head of his axe up to Germany's neck, proving how sharp it was by the simple fact that his neck was already bleeding just by the little contact it made with his skin.

Denmark looked him square in the eye. "I'm not killing any body tonight. Well, except a few of your guys, but…Anyway. What about you?"

Germany said nothing.

"How many people have you killed so far?"

"…No _countries_, I don't think."

"_You don't think?_" Denmark said, squinting at him. Shaking that off, he said, "Why are you doing this anyway? You know you don't have to listen to your boss, right? Do you, and your people," he added, looking around at the Germans listening in on this. "_want _to be the bad guys? Do you really _want _to be such murderers? The death of others, the devastation of so many lives…Is it, honestly, what you want to be responsible of? What _any _of you want to be responsible of?"

He looked around again at all of Germany's people, who were looking at what they had just done to these poor, innocent people.

"I…I was just following orders…" Germany said.

"And I'll repeat: _You know you don't have to listen to your boss, right?_" Denmark remarked, talking slowly.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." Denmark cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the Germans. Slowly moving his axe away from Germany, sounding more like a hero than even America, he said, "Now go! Get outta here and do the right thing!"

_[PART ONE: CHAPTER THIRTEEN -END-]_


	14. Chapter 14

ENGLAND

December 21st, 2012

1:49 AM

England had been doing a lot worse after he had shot America because he had turned into a zombie, so France and Canada had decided to stay there with him and his brothers and sister yesterday.

Still sitting where he had been since eleven o'clock, when he woke up after thinking he heard something, unable to sleep since, and worrying to much about England, France turned to see the time on the clock for the thousandth time that night.

"One fifty in the morning…" he mumbled. "it's starting to smell like dead Alfred in here."

Remembering what had happened yesterday, he tried to hold back tears. As much as he didn't like the sound of it, America _was_ his son, and-

"Fra…France…France!" Scotland said, stumbling into the living room, with a surprisingly worried look on his face.

"What? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I…I got up because…" Scotland trailed, almost falling over. Grabbing the door frame. "Because I had to go to the bathroom. But…but that's not the point."

"Then what is it?" France asked, standing up and walking closer.

"C…Canada…" Scotland shook his head. "Uh, just come here…" Scotland said, turning around and staggering down the hall.

Stopping at about the middle of the hallway, only a yard away from the stairs, France looked down at the dead body laying on the floor.

"M-Mathieu!" France dropped down, vigorously shaking him, with the slightest bit of hope he's not dead. When he didn't get up, France couldn't hold back the tears this time. "What…what happened?"

"I don't know," Scotland said, looking down at him with a sad expression on his face; after all, this _was_ his nephew, the only one after America was gone, laying dead on the floor. "I think…I think maybe America might've bitten him…a-and he didn't want to hurt any body…so he shot himself." he said, pointing at the gun in Canada's hand.

"G-go…go back to b-bed." France said after awhile of silence.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

France looked up at Scotland, almost surprised he'd asked that, being that Scotland, as France had figured, doesn't really care about any one or anything, not even himself.

After a few seconds France nodded.

"Liar." Scotland said, heading towards the stairs.

The next morning, France moved Canada's dead body into the kitchen so that when he went to go wake every body up, no one would walk down stairs and trip over him.

He found himself sitting on the kitchen floor crying for almost an hour just by the thought of both his sons…gone.

Drying his eyes via shirt sleeve, he looked at the clock ("eleven already?") and got up, heading upstairs.

The first room by the stairs was the room Ireland and Scotland shared. He opened the door and walked in, looking at the two; Ireland's arm around Scotland's waist, Scotland's head propped up on Ireland's chest.

"Hah," France pulled out his phone, knowing now's not really the time for this. "Blackmail." He said, taking a picture of them, thinking Scotland would probably kill him if he found out, being the fact that he doesn't like to admit he has _that _kind of relationship with Ireland (especially to England), probably because Ireland's his brother. France honestly doesn't get why, America and Canada and the Italy brothers don't (or didn't) get ridiculed for that.

"Okay then," France said very loudly. "It's time to get up! Ya can't sleep all day!"

"Noooooo…" Ireland mumbled.

"Yeeeeees…" France said. "Now get outta bed!" France left to go wake up every one else, leaving the door wide open.

Slamming the door open to the room Wales was in, he yelled, "C'MON GET UP!"

"AAAAAHH!" Wales screamed, startled by France's entrance, and falling out of bed.

"Onto the next room…" France said, walking over to Northern Ireland's room.

Just as he was grabbing the door knob, the door flung open and smacked him right in the face. Holding his nose in pain, he looked up to see Northern Ireland standing there looking at him with an oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry expression on her face.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, I swear!"

"That's quite alright…at least you're awake…"

Now to England's room, France opened the door quietly. "Mon cher!~ I'm sorry to wake you, but it's eleven o'clock, and you should probably get u-" France stopped himself, finding it weird how England hasn't thrown anything at him yet or told him to shut up and go away or called him a git or…anyway, something was up.

France walked up to England's bed, crouching down next to it. "Mon cher? Are you okay?" He said, poking his face. When England didn't strangle him for doing so, he began to get worried. "Arthur? Arthur, come on, get up…!" Just then he realized all the blood stains on the sheets and England's pajamas. "No…Arthur, please tell me you're alright!"

"What's goin' on?" Ireland asked, walking in.

"England's not waking up and…" France felt tears rolling down his face.

"And…?"

"He…he has no pulse."


	15. Chapter 15

SPAIN

December 21st, 2012

3:00 AM

Still a little shaken from what Netherlands had said to him about two hours ago, Spain walked around the streets of his country in search of Romano. He had figured he needed to stop this, and since he refused to fight, what other choice did he have other than just straight-up talking to him?

After almost an hour of walking, he finally found him. "I really hope this works…" Spain thought out loud. "R-Romano!" he yelled, getting Romano's attention.

"Wha-" Romano spun around to face Spain. "Oh, you stupid Spaniard finally decided to show your face, huh?"

"Romano…why are fighting me? What did I do?"

"Well, you're annoying, I'll give you that. Almost as annoying as Italy."

"…So?"

"And, I need land. What I have is just so small…So I'll make this really easy," Romano said, walking closer, pulling out a gun.

"What are you-"

Putting the gun up to Spain's head, he continued, "Surrender or I'll shoot you."

"No, Romano. How about you…just go home."

"Not a chance, imbecile." he said, hitting Spain over the head with the gun so hard, he fell backwards, banging his head onto the street.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding the back of his head.

Spain heard a gun shot, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Romano on the ground in front of him.

"R…Romano?"

"He's not dead," Switzerland said casually walking up to him. "well, probably not."

"Where did you…"

"Oh, I've been here."

"Um…" After a few seconds, Spain said, "Uh, thanks…?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Uhhh…"

"Never mind. Where's the closest hospital?"

"Over-"

"Over where?"

"…There." Spain finished, pointing in the same direction Latvia was standing, looking straight at them, bloody, holding a bloodied knife in one hand and Russia's lead pipe, also covered in blood, in the other.


	16. Chapter 16

TURKEY

December 21st, 2012

6:00 AM

"I think you're not putting in the right number." Turkey, otherwise known as Sadik Adnan, said after sneezing.

"Maybe if you would stop sneezing on me I'd hit the one and not the four." Egypt, or Gupta Muhammad Hassan, retaliated, throwing a box of tissues at him.

"Gah! Hey! It's not my sneezing's fault! It's because you're all shaky!"

"…"

Turkey sighed, reaching for the phone. "Gimme that."

"How about we just try calling him again later. I don't feel good…"

"Then go to sleep. I just wanna know if Greece is okay."

"I wanna know, too. But…"

"…It says the line's disconnected."

"…?"

"What if something happened?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno! Hand me the remote!"

"Why?" Egypt said as he picked it up, almost dropped it, and handed it to Turkey.

"I'm gonna see if anything happened…" he said, turning on the television and turning it to a news channel.

"Öte yandan…" The girl on the television started, after finishing a different segment.

Egypt couldn't tell what she was saying, but just by the look on Turkey's face he knew it couldn't be good.

After five minutes of listening to people speaking a language he didn't know and looking over to Turkey every thirty seconds, which was the same the whole time; worry and bafflement across his face, not blinking at all, maybe even on the verge of tears, Egypt said, "Um…so what's wrong?"

"I think…" Turkey leaned back on the couch, now looking at Egypt with that look on face still there. "I think he's gone."

Those last four words put the same look on Egypt's face.


	17. Chapter 17

LATVIA'S THOUGHTS

December 22nd, 2012

2:00 PM

_[Latvia's point of view]_

"_It's okay, Latvia. You're okay."_

Am I?

"_Can you please say something?"_

What should I say?

"_Latvia, I was worried sick…"_

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Liechtenstein.

"…_Miss Hungary just called. Asking me where I am. Are you going to be okay if I leave?"_

Don't go. Please.

"_Well…can you just promise me you won't do…any of that…when I leave?"_

I just couldn't say anything, could I?

"Nngh…" I got up, looking around. Where am I? I must have fainted. What happened? All I can remember was that conversation.

I feel like I regained control of my thoughts, my actions…right when she came running to me. It was, what?, 5:30 AM? Maybe 6:00? All I know was it was the 21st. (Wait- have I really been out that long?)

I wonder if she knew what I did.

I stabbed Lithuania seven times.

I stabbed Estonia in the leg and the arm.

I beat Russia senseless with his own lead pipe.

I knocked the Netherlands out cold. I'm pretty sure I broke his leg, too.

I nearly killed Spain and Switzerland.

Switzerland- Liechtenstein's older brother…I wonder what she'd do if she knew?

Oh god, I'm crying now. I can't believe I did what I did. I really hope every one's alright…

The door knob's shaking.

"Latvia…?"


	18. Chapter 18

UNKNOWN LOCATION

December 22nd, 2012

2:02 PM

"Latvia…are you alright?" Russia said, walking into the room.

Latvia coughed a couple times. "R-Russia!" he said, examining the Russian standing by the doorway. He was wearing no shirt- there were bandages covering his sides and stomach. He saw more bandages on his upper left arm and on his left hand and wrist. He could see some blood seeping through some of them. "I…I'm really sorry! I-"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. How are you, by the way?"

"What do you-" sudden pain shot through his head. "Ow…"

"You were shot in the head three times, according to the doctor. It couldn't have been by another country, though. You would've died."

"But I…wait. Doctor?"

Russia nodded.

"Wh-where are we, exactly…?"

"A hospital. In Germany."

"What? Germany?"

"Yeah, I know. First thing, he's attacking other countries, then, next thing you know, he's helping every one, getting every one here. Weird. I wonder what happened…?"

Latvia burst into tears again.

"L-Latvia?" he said, realizing his mistake.

'Attacking other countries,' he thought, shaking his head in an I-didn't-mean-it-like-that way.

"But you couldn't control that, Latvia. Germany could."

After Latvia calmed down a few minutes later, he looked up at Russia again. "Did you get your lead pipe back?"

"Yeah…" Russia started, laughing a little. "but I threw it down and told Germany I didn't need it any more."

Latvia looked at Russia with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I feel…different, Latvia. I walked around, just kind of "checking in" on every one, I just…I felt a change. Seeing practically every body _really _hurt…it just…got to me, you know?"

Latvia nodded a little. "Is…is every one okay?"

"Mmhm," Russia said, smiling. "and I know a certain someone who wants to see you…"

"Who?"

"Come with me." Russia said, opening the door.

Latvia got out of the hospital bed and followed Russia down the hallways until they reached the room Russia had been leading him to.

Stopping, Russia turned to Latvia and waved a hand to the door. "Go on in."

When Latvia opened the door, his face lit up when he saw Lithuania sitting up in the bed.

"Lithuania!"


	19. Chapter 19

GERMANY

December 22nd, 2012

2:30 PM

"Hey, Dr. Pinch-" Germany started, being interrupted.

"Call me Justin!" Said a green-eyed man with shoulder-length brown hair, which was tied back in a short ponytail, and had a British accent, matching England's, as Germany thought. The long, white coat he was wearing had blood smeared all over it, and was taking off the bloodied gloves on his hands.

"What…?" Germany trailed.

"Oh," Doctor Justin A. Pinch turned his head around to look back down the hall to see the emergency room he had just exited. "yeah…it got quite bloody back there…but, that's extraneous. At least he's alive…"

"Who?"

Justin seemed to just ignore his question. "What, did you need me for something?"

"Yes…I found some more patients for you, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all, not at all…"

Germany waved his right hand, as if signaling for someone to come over there. "They're not _that _badly hurt, but it's still…pretty bad." he said as North and South Korea (AKA Im Hyung-soo and Im Yong-soo) walked up, looking as though they've been hit by a truck, run over, bombed, then hit by a truck again.

"Oh my goodness…what in the world happened to you two?"

"Eheheh…well, it's kinda a funny story, actually…" South Korea said like it wasn't really that funny, but was smiling.

"Funny?" North Korea turned to look at his brother. "There's nothing funny about accidentally launching nuclear bombs AT. YOUR OWN. COUNTRY."

"I'm sorry! It was an ACCIDENT! They weren't SUPPOSED to hit US! And hey, we're still alive da'ze!"

"You do know it killed half of our populations put together, right? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but yours was approximately forty eight million, eight hundred seventy five thousand, mine was around twenty four million, fifty one thousand, two hundred eighteen. Put those together and that would be…seventy two million, nine hundred twenty six thousand, two hundred eighteen…divide that by two…" North Korea paused for a few seconds. "About thirty six million, four hundred sixty three thousand, one hundred nine, da'ze."

"Gah! Big numbers!"

"South, that's less than the amount of people living in your country BEFORE this happened!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Kim Jong-il was killed."

North Korea shot South Korea an "I'm-really-going-to-strangle-you" glare.

"Ow my head hurts." South Korea said mono-tone, staring at Justin.

"Well come with me, I might be able to fix that for you. You come along as well…" he said, gesturing for North and South Korea to follow him.

"Oh, yes…" North Korea turned to Germany. "Thank you for finding us."

"Yeah, thanks sooo super much, da'ze!"

"No problem…Oh, err, Justin…where could I find my brother at…?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt? You'd have a good chance finding him in room…" Justin thought for a few seconds, looking up at the ceiling. "I believe he's in room 407."

"Thanks," he said, turning around and walking down a different hall than the one Justin and North and South Korea were heading down.


	20. Chapter 20

GERMANY

December 22nd, 2012

2:58 PM

Prussia sat on the hospital bed looking around the room. "This is so not awesome," he said to himself. "It's so hard to see!" He looked at his left arm, covered by a cast because Germany broke it. He felt the bandage over his right eye, the one Germany gauged out with that stupid spoon. He touched the back of his head, where- guess who?- Germany had bashed it into a wall three times, and felt the bandage wrapped around his head, and man, did that still hurt.

"AAHHH!" Prussia yelled, startled by the door opening and seeing Germany walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god…Prussia, I'm-"

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm…I'm not going to! I was going to apologize…"

Prussia looked at him, the look on his face saying _"Well lets hear it."_.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really _sorry, Prussia. And I lied," Germany said, Prussia giving him a look of puzzlement. He paused, then continued, "I actually really like your eyes."

Prussia remembered when Germany had said he hated them, then losing one of them, and he looked down at the floor. Seconds later, he felt Germany hugging him.

"Wha-"

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all?"

Prussia looked up at Germany, accidentally looking right in his eyes. Quickly returning his gaze to the floor, he hesitantly said, "I…I want to…" he started, gripping the edge of the bed with his right hand. "…be my own country."

The last part came out almost as low as a whisper. Thinking Germany might hit him, he tensed up, ready for it. Instead, Germany stood up straight and smiled at him when Prussia looked up.

"I'll see what I can do." he said, leaving the room.


	21. Chapter 21

GERMANY

December 22nd, 2012

3:40 PM

"Uuuuuughhhh…." all five of the Nordic countries groaned simultaneously, all laying on the floor, Norway's head on Denmark's chest, Denmark laying next to Sweden, Iceland on the opposing side of Sweden, and Finland on top of Sweden, not even paying attention to the random people staring at them.

They all looked pretty banged up, but it wasn't too, too bad; not as bad as how hungry they were right then.

"Aaaaahmaigaaaaawd…." Denmark whined, throwing his hand up and accidentally hitting Sweden in the face.

"Ow."

"Heh…sorry…"

"Okey-dokey…well isn't this quite the scene, no?" They all looked up to see a tall, blonde-haired man looking down at them with his oddly…_pink_…eyes, adjusting his glasses. He had a long, white coat draped over his shoulders, not having his arms in the sleeves, and had a stethoscope dangling from his neck. There was a big grin on his face, and he spoke with a slight German accent.

"Yo Henry, what up?" Denmark said, immediately knowing who he was after the first word that came out of his mouth.

"From your point of view, me. Aaaand the ceiling." Doctor Henry O. K. Dokey said, pointing upward.

"Yeah…"

"You guys look hungry. You do know that there's a cafeteria upstairs, right?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Finland shouted, hopping up off of Sweden.

They all jumped up and ran towards the elevator.

"Okey-dokey, you guys have fun!" Henry yelled after them.

Norway stood there repeatedly pressing the up arrow, impatiently waiting for the elevator. When it finally came, Finland and Iceland had already ran to the stairs and ran up them.

"Do you think they'll get up there before us?" Denmark questioned. "Or do you think they'll trip and fall down the stairs?"

"Th't's h'rr'ble." Sweden said.

"No, they'll probably beat us." Norway said, now repeatedly pressing the floor number two button inside the elevator.

When they got out of the elevator and got to the cafeteria, they saw Finland and Iceland already sitting at a table with a whole bunch of food.

"How the-?" Denmark said, walking quickly over to the table, just as Sweden and Norway were doing.

"M'wife!"

"We just ordered a bunch of random stuff…" Finland stated when the three had sat down.

"No k'dd'ng…"

"Hey, I'm really sorry, guys," Norway said. "I didn't realize you four were suffering because of me."

"Don't worry about it," Iceland said.

"Yeah, I mean we're all okay now, right?" Finland agreed.

"Yeah! And, Norge, we're all in this together. Ever since the start. Something happens to one of us, no doubt it'll happen to all of us. Well, most things, anyway…" Denmark said, leaning back in his seat. "You know I love you more than anything in the world, right, Norge?"

Norway nodded and smiled at him, looking at the ring on his right hand. "That's why you married me." He started remembering it; Denmark proposing on their way back from a grocery store, slapping him for waiting so long, being forced to wear a wedding dress, giggling like a little girl when Denmark yelled at the priest before he could barely get the first sentence out, "I do! And so does he, or else we wouldn't be here! Can I just go ahead and kiss the bride now?". March 19th, 2011; best day of his life.

"Exactly," Denmark said, leaning over and kissing him. "Awright! Now I'm starving, let's eat!"

After awhile of stuffing their faces, Finland looked around at the other Nordic countries. "Wait. What happened to Germany? I mean first he was…and then he's all…you know."

"Yeah, what did you do to him anyway?" Norway said, looking at Denmark.

"Oh, I think my kicking his butt did the thing…" Denmark said triumphantly.

The other four sitting at the table just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just kidding. I guess I had this inspiring speech!" Denmark said triumphantly again.

"'Nsp'r'ng?"

"Yes. Inspiring."

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this ever again, but…I can't eat any more." Norway said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed!" Denmark agreed.

"C'mon, let's go find somewhere to sleep…"

"Finland, it's only five o'clock." Iceland said.

"So? I'm so tired…"

"'Ll p'y…" Sweden said as they all got up.


	22. Chapter 22

GERMANY

December 23rd, 2012

1:45 PM

"Francis!" the Brit yelled, barging into France's hospital room.

"Ah! Arthur!"

"What the bloody hell happened?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Oh, thank you."

"No, I mean…" he paused for a few seconds. "Well, I did think you were dead, but Ireland told me I'm stupid and said we should get you to a hospital, and right when we were about to leave an earthquake hit my country, the after shock hit parts of your country, Wales, Germany, Belgium, Luxembourg, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein."

"Oh my…are you alright?"

"Surprisingly, no that much damage was done. Except in and around Paris…only a couple thousand people died, though. About seven thousand injured, a few hundred missing. The Eiffel Tower collapsed…So yeah, I'm fine."

"That's terrible!"

"Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better…" England sighed. "Wait, why did you think I was dead?"

"Your pulse was so weak, I guess I just didn't realize you had one. But hey, you can't blame me, I'm not a doctor."

England nodded. "Where's America and-" he gulped and looked down at the floor. "I mean, where's Canada?"

"Dead, I think." France said, sounding a little to chill about it.

"Dead? Francis, don't you care?"

"Of course, mon cher," France looked up at England with a huge smile on his face.

"What the bloody…"

"England, there were survivors."

"Survivors?"

"Survivors."

"Where are they? The survivors, I mean."

"I offered to keep them in the very southern part of my country, where there was barely any damage done from the earthquake. It's kind of funny, the populations are already growing."

"It's those Americans, I swear."

"Sarcasm?"

"I don't know if I'm joking or not."

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Oh no."

"Hey. This is serious. Anyway, as the doctors say, America and Canada will live,"

"That's great!"

"But…they can't just waltz on back to their original countries, where they had been located, I mean. The Koreans tried blowing up the zombies via bombs and whatnot, but something failed and they ended up blowing themselves up," France said. "but that's not important right now. Back to my point, where are they going to go? I've already taken this up with my boss, so more specifically, where is America going to go? His people can't stay in my country for too, too long. No, not with how fast the populations are growing…"

"Are you saying I should take him?"

"Mon cher, he is your son."

"He's your's, too! Bloody git…"

"I would if I could, but I can't. And you shot him in the head. It's the least you could do."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I had to, Francis. If I didn't he would've-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"But fine. I'll think of something that could work out…"


	23. Chapter 23

GERMANY

December 23rd, 2012

5:32 PM

"Ah, Mr., uh, Netherlands, hallo!" Doctor Henry O. K. Dokey yelled over to Netherlands.

"What did I tell you about rambling around the hospital?" said Doctor Justin A. Pinch, his left hand in a fist on his hip, his right hand holding a cup of coffee, something he always seems to be carrying, along with the dull green messenger's bag hanging from his left shoulder to his opposite side. "You had a serious concussion the other day, on top of that broken leg of yours!"

"Yeah, how about you go back to your room and I'll bring you up some dinner, okay? I mean, broken leg…concussion…that stuff must hurt."

Netherlands hit him over the head with one of his crutches. "It'll hurt as long as I don't see Spain!"

"Gah! Beobachten Sie es!" Henry yelled, holding his head where the crutch hit it. "Seriously, you're going to give ME a concussion!"

"Good."

"Now, now, Netherlands. Calm down. I would tell you what room Mr. Carriedo is in, but he's in a lot of pain right now, so you shouldn't bother him…"

"Bother him?" he hit Justin with one of the crutches.

"Owch!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "Well, aren't you disgruntled?"

"Look, I don't know what that means, but-"

"Disgruntled, it's an adjective meaning angry or upset."

"Thanks Mr. Nerd, but I didn't ask."

"Well I told you anyway Mr. Pothead."

Netherlands hit him over the head with his crutch again.

"Ow! Quit that, will you?"

"Not until you tell me what room Spain's in."

Justin sighed. "Fine," he started, holding his cup of coffee out in front of Henry, signaling him to hold it for him. When Henry took it, Justin started digging around in his bag, then continued; "but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to-" he stopped, hearing a slurping noise. He glared up at the blonde standing next to him, slowly moving the coffee cup away from his face. "Take one more sip and I swear to god I'll cut you."

"Eheh, sorry…"

"Anyway, as I was saying," Justin said, pulling a plastic bag out. "I need you to give this to Spain. He's in room 401. Don't stay too long."

Netherlands took the plastic bag. "Yeah okay whatever." he said, heading to the elevator as fast as he could.

"Don't fall!" Henry yelled to him.

When he got to Spain's room, he quietly opened the door, pulled a chair up to the hospital bed Spain was laying on and set his crutches down on the floor.

He put the bag Justin gave him on the floor as well and picked up a clipboard off the table next to him. After a few seconds, he put it back down, a slight look of worry on his face. He looked at the machines on the other side of the bed. The only one he recognized at all was that thing, he didn't know what it was called, that shows and beeps whenever your heart beats.

He leaned forward a little bit and lightly shook Spain's shoulder. "Hey, Antonio," he said. "c'mon, wake up."

Spain moaned. "Ow…" he mumbled.

"Sorry. You awake now?"

"No."

"Okay, Justin wanted me to give you this," Netherlands said, picking up the plastic bag and pulling two items out of it.

"What is it?" Spain said weakly, slowly turning his head.

"I dunno…some kind of medicine? Pain killers?" Netherlands looked up at Spain, who was looking at the cast on his leg.

"Wh-what happened? Are you okay?"

"Never better," he said after Spain took whatever it was Justin told Netherlands to give him. "what about you?"

"I'm okay…ish."

Netherlands leaned back in the chair and picked up the clipboard again.

"What's tha-"

"Four stitches in the back of your head, fatal stab wound on your chest, bruises and gashes all over your torso…Spain, what the hell happened?"

"…No recuerdo…"

"No what?"

"I don't remember…well, for the most part at least, I do remember seeing Latvia and…the rest is…I dunno."

"Latvia's the one who did this to me," Netherlands said, pointing at his broken leg. "After awhile of sitting and thinking it through, I didn't think your plan of just walking right up to Romano, when he's attacking you, might I add, and simply talking to him wasn't going to be a good idea, so I started looking for you and who I found was definitely not the person I wanted to come across."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry. I should've at least gone with you, I mean maybe I could've d-"

"If Switzerland couldn't do anything I don't think you could've either."

"What makes you think that?"

"He had four guns and still got the crap beat out of him," Spain turned his head to look at the ceiling panels. "Latvia came at us so fast, Switzerland didn't even have time to pull the trigger."

Netherlands sighed. "I'm still sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It was my fault."

"Your fault? What was your fault? The fact that you were nearly killed? Because that's not at all your fault." Spain didn't say anything for awhile, so Netherlands changed the subject, "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

Spain smiled. "Yeah…and I love you, too."

"That's good," Netherlands said as he leaned forward and kissed Spain.

"Hey!" Justin yelled, walking in the room. "No osculating! Netherlands, it's time for you to leave. I have x-rays that need to be done."

Netherlands sighed, picking up his crutches. "You know how much I hate you right now?"

"Whatever, just go."

"Adios…te quiero!" Spain said.

"Ik hou ook van jou." he replied, flipping off Justin as he left the room.

"That's inappropriate, sir!" Justin yelled at him.


	24. Chapter 24

GERMANY

December 24th, 2012

12:40 PM

America sat up, confused. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He looked to his right and saw Canada sitting in a bed on the other side of the room.

'_Oh,' _he thought. _'a hospital…'_ Seeing Canada reminded him of what happened- well, what he remembered; McDonald's. Zombies. Something about dehydration…? The kitchen in England's house. Biting Canada.

He adjusted his position, attracting Canada's attention.

Canada smiled and said weakly, "Hey, Al. How are you?"

America coughed a few times. "I-I'm okay…alive, it seems," he looked around the room, trying to decipher whether or not this is real. "How're you?"

"Good," Canada held up the newspaper he was reading. "Al, you'll never believe all the stuff that's happened."

"Maybe, maybe not. Just tell me every one's okay."

"Um…not quite every one…but mom and papa are okay…although this earthquake hit France…and the diseases in the United Kingdom are almost completely eradicated, doctors all over the world are saying it's "amazing yet still impossible" that it only took a few weeks to get rid of it…Al, is it impossible?"

"Don't ask me, dude. Yo, where's my glasses?"

"You don't need them any more. Neither do I…"

"Why?"

"Because most countries in North America still have huge problems with zombies, mainly because of North and South Korea's failed attempts at trying to fix that…in short, your land is not where it used to be," America and Canada looked over to the doorway and saw England standing there. "Look on this map if you two would like to know where your countries are. It's amazing how much the map has changed in just a week. And as for the diseases, you could say it's impossible, but obviously it isn't. The past week and a half, two things have surely gone up; my country's medical stance and the world's sea level. That's what was causing all of the floods."

"Dude, England…where the hell am I on the- oh my god."

"Did you find it?" England asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Did…did you give me some of your land?"

"I did. You're welcome."

"AHMAIGAWD YOU ARE THE BESTEST MOM IN THE WORLD!"

"'Bestest' is not a word."

"Whatever. Canada, where are you?"

"Right there," Canada replied, pointing to France.

"Matt, that's Fra-"

"No, Al. It's France and the Canadian Republic."

"That's cool beans. Where's Austria?"

"His land was taken over by Hungary, Switzerland, and Germany. He's dead, as far as I know."

"Oh, that's sad. What's…?"

"No way," Canada said.

"Hah," America looked up at his brother. "Looks like Prussia's finally a country."

"I'm glad you two are okay. How about you join me in some lunch? I was on my way to grab Francis, and decided I'd stop by to see if you two were up."

"Sure! How about you, Canada?"

"Okay…"


	25. Chapter 25

GERMANY

December 24th, 2012

12:45 PM

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Henry yelled, gently shoving Switzerland back onto his hospital bed. "Are you crazy? There's no WAY I'm gonna let you leave this room. Go back to sleep or something!"

"But I HAVE to go!"

"Go where! Look at yourself! Where do plan on going?"

"I just…you know, want to know every one's okay. I have to go see Italy, Romano, Prussia, Spain…hell, I don't even know if anything happened to Hungary but I have to-"

"SWITZERLAND!" Hungary screamed, bursting in the room, making Henry scream like a little five-year-old girl.

"GAH! Warn some body next time, will you?" Henry shrieked.

"Okay, whatever," Hungary looked at Switzerland. "Oh my god…" she started, her angry-looking expression suddenly turning into a huge smile. "I know you're all in pain and stuff, but…oh my god you have to come with me! You're never ever, ever going to believe this!"

"I'm sorry miss…Héderváry, but he cannot leave this room."

"You're gonna be the one not able to leave this room in about five seconds."

"Okey-dokey then…" Henry said, turning and walking out of the room.

"Yes, he finally left!"

"Before we go…what happened?"

"I was attacked by a fifteen-year-old midget."

"Wow, and Latvia did that much damage to YOU?" she asked, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Are you getting weaker…?"

"No! He was…I don't know, insane? And freakin' fast!"

"Well it looks to me like you got the crap beat right outta you," she started, picking up a clipboard. "I mean, sprained ankle, five stitches in your right side, two broken ribs, dislocated arm, etc., etc., etc…"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, I'm not…" she said, smirking.

"So enough about me, how's every one else?"

"Hmm…well, we'll just have to see now, huh? 'Cause I don't know, really…but anyway, you're never going to believe this, Switzerland!"

"Believe what?"

"So, I had this dream, right? But it felt so real and…oh my god, this is so great!"

"What is? What was the dream about?"

"What happened, you know, when I…shot Austria. In my dream, his arm twitched like he was still alive."

"And…?" Switzerland said, slowly standing up.

Hungary smiled. "It wasn't just a dream."

"He's…"

"He's alive! I saw him this morning, he's alive! And Germany said he'd give Austria back the land he took. I told him I hated to be mean, but I'm not giving back anything. He didn't care, though. He says he's fine with what he's getting."

"Germany?"

"Yeah, Germany." Hungary said, heading for the door. "I don't know what happened, but…he's being really nice. I mean, he convinced his new boss to draw a boarder, cutting the country…about in half…and gave the one half, closer to Poland, to Prussia. Can you believe that?"

"No way…"

"So, let's go see every one now, yes?"

"Sure." he said as he staggered over to the door.


	26. Chapter 26

GERMANY

December 24th, 2012

1:00 PM

"Are you sure? My boss and I have no problem with giving you more." Germany said, looking down at the map spread out in front of him, then at Austria.

"I-I'm sure…I mean, you've already given half of your land to Prussia…" Austria replied weakly.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't give you more."

"You giving me back what you took is enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Knock, knock, Roderich, you have a visitoooooor!~" Hungary said, singing the last word.

Before Austria could even look up, Switzerland came running to him. "Oh, crap, Austria…I'm really sorry, I-"

"What are you sorry for? A-and what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry because I…I just stood there. I didn't do anything! I pretty much just let you die!"

"…Um, but Vash…I'm not dead."

"Touché, but I THOUGHT you were dead."

"You didn't answer my other question, what happened to you?"

"Who cares? Are you okay?"

"I care. I'm fine. What about you?"

"Again, who cares?"

"I do. Now what happened?"

"Just…I…kinda got attacked by Latvia."

"Latvia?" Austria smirked.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

"I won't, I won't…at least you're okay."

"Yeah, and I'm glad you're alive."

"Alright, before it starts getting all cute in here, Switzy, you wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure. Hey, I'll see you later Austria."

"Bye."

As Switzerland and Hungary left, Germany said, "…Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Austria yelled as the door closed.

When they got to the cafeteria, they saw Italy waving to them.

"Come sit over here!" he yelled, as Switzerland and Hungary started walking toward them.

"Accidenti, Feliciano! Why can't it ever just be me and you?" Romano said, crossing his arms as Switzerland and Hungary sat down.

Switzerland smiled, he was glad to see Romano and Italy talking to each other, rather sitting at the same table as each other again. "What, are we not wanted here?"

"You can shut your mouth! You shot me in the back!"

"Sorry, I didn't want you killing any one who did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Hungary questioned Romano, regarding Romano's sudden attack on Spain.

"Nothing. It's in the past, let's forget about it."

"Are you kidding? That won't be forgotten. That's gonna go in history books. Hell, every thing that's happened is going in history books." Hungary retaliated.

"Then can we just not talk about it?"

"Speaking of which, how is big brother Spain? I haven't seen him in days…" Italy trailed.

"He's fine. I saw him, what?, ten minutes ago? He says hi, by the way." Switzerland said. He looked around the cafeteria, and his eyes stopped when he saw France and England making out. And no, that's not why he stopped; it was because of America and Canada ('That's his name, right?' he thought) sitting across from them. "Hey," he said, tapping Hungary on the shoulder. "weren't they dead?"

Hungary nodded. "They WERE dead…but they obviously aren't now…"

"Wha-"

"I don't know…" Hungary interrupted him, knowing he was going to ask what happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for reading Hetalia: 2012! Yes, this is the last chapter. But I'm working on a second part to it. It's called "The Last One Standing".**

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>GERMANY<p>

December 25th, 2012

4:50 PM

"Delete it!" Scotland yelled, trying to grab France's cell phone.

"Ha-ha, not a chance!" France said, remembering the morning he had taken the picture of Scotland and Ireland "all over each other", as America put it, when they were asleep.

France stood back against the wall, one hand in a pocket, the other hand easily keeping the cell phone away from Scotland. America and Canada were sitting on the floor, taking turns playing a video game on a Nintendo DS. England and Wales were laughing at Scotland's failed attempts at trying to grab the phone. They were all just hanging around in one of the hallways in the hospital.

"Scotland, just forget about it," Wales smirked. "Anyway, it's a very _cute _picture." he said, extenuating the word 'cute'.

England and Wales burst out into laughter again.

"Sh-shut up!" Scotland yelled, turning an angry, slightly blushing face to them.

"'Ey, Scottie!" Ireland said, walking up to every one. "Uh, what's up with them?" he asked, regarding England and Wales.

"Oh, they're just being retarded." Scotland said, rolling his eyes at their laughing. "Ignore them. Where've you been?"

"Looking for you. You…do know what today is, right?"

Scotland gave him a blank stare. "Um…Monday?"

Ireland facepalmed. "No, silly!" he said, a huge smile on his face. "It's Christmas!"

Every body stopped everything they were doing and looked at him in awe.

"WHAT?" France yelled.

"No way, dude!" America said after exchanging glances with Canada.

"Yeah, way." Ireland said. Returning his attention to Scotland, he said, "And I feel all bad 'cause I couldn't get you anything…o-oh and, uh…you guys, too. Sorry."

"Thanks for almost forgetting about us." Wales said.

"No problem," he said. "So, anyways…" Ireland stepped closer to Scotland, then threw his arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Scottie. I love youuuuuu!~"

Scotland hesitantly hugged him back, then mumbled: "I…I love you, too."

Ireland just smiled.

"Oh, bollocks, Scotland…" England said, shoving Scotland's face into Ireland's. "There you go."

After a few seconds, they heard familiar bubbly laughing.

Scotland pulled his face away from Ireland's. "Is that…?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"Hahahahahaha!~ Heyheyhey, that was cute! How've you all been doing? Oh, god, I thought I'd never see any of you ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again! Ha, Merry Christmas!~" Australia said, walking up.

"Australia?" Wales yelled, squinting at his cousin.

"G'day, mate!"

"Isn't it a miracle?" Vietnam said, walking up beside Australia. "Only about seventy-five percent of Australia got flooded over, and the flooding in my country wasn't actually that serious, all of the water is gone now…although there is a lot of damage…but anyway…"

"Yeah, yeah! And Greece turned out to be awright, too. Ha-ha you guy's should've seen Egypt and Turkey's faces!" Australia laughed.

"What about…New Zealand?" England asked.

Australia's smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately…he didn't quite make it…"

"That's terrible…"

"Uh-huh…" Australia quickly tried changing the subject, not wanting to talk about the loss of his brother. "Me and Vietnam just-"

"Who?" England asked.

"What? Me and Vietnam, I just said th-"

"Who?"

"…Vietnam and I just watched a news report thingy and it said that the equator seemed to have moved or something, making it hotter around Russia, Scandinavia, the northern countries in Europe, I think, and Antarctica."

"And a lot of the snow and ice in Antarctica melted, causing the water in the ocean to rise, which triggered all the flooding. They said that could actually be a good thing, because North America is now uninhabitable, apparently, but Antarctica IS inhabitable! People had started going over there to…I don't know, whatever they do to get people to live there…and guess what cute little country they found?~" Vietnam said.

"Antarctica!" America yelled.

Vietnam nodded.

"Yes! Canada, I actually got it right!"

"Congratulations, Al…"

"Well…since the mood is pretty good right now," France said, turning to England while taking a small box out of his pocket. "I was going to do this sooner, but…you know…stuff came up. So, what better day to do it now, on Christmas, right, mon cher?"

"Do what?"

France cleared his throat, then knelt down on one knee and opening up the box to reveal a shiny ring. "Arthur Kirkland," he started, smiling. "will you marry me?"

England's heart skipped a beat. He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Francis…yes!"

~~THE END~~


End file.
